The Tired Slayer
by YASHA3393
Summary: Tired Sango? Don't worry Inuyasha's determined to wake you up by any means possible.


I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome or Koga so please don't sue. If your underage please don't read and finally please review.

Ok this is my second lemon so beware. Please review I need to know if it was good or not and if I should do something like this again.

Sango massaged her aching arms and legs. She didn't know how long she had been sitting and watching her professor go on and on. A three hour lecture essential to the midterm was not something she wanted to fall asleep on. Another yawn snuck upon her and she blinked her eyes rapidly to stop her daydream that would undoubtedly lead to her falling asleep. She shook herself, pinched her leg and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to stay awake. It had limited results. From the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend's smirk.

"Don't fall asleep." He teased his golden eyes sparkling.

"I'm not tired." She said through a yawn.

"I told you to go to asleep early since we had to come to this shit." He gestured to the massive auditorium. Far below their professor drawled on and on about the inner workings of the human mind, his dispassionate voice aided by a microphone filled the otherwise quiet classroom.

"Yey yey I know. Go to sleep early so you don't fall asleep in class… again." She said trying and failing horribly to imitate him.

Inuyasha chuckled as she swayed in her seat. Sango was exhausted. She could barely sit straight without nodding off. Despite her obvious exhaustion her beauty was undiminished. Long chestnut hair, thin perfectly arched eyebrow's, honey brown orbs that struggled to stay open, high cheek bones and putting pink lips with a hint of lip gloss made up her beautiful face. She had a magnificent body to match. Sango was tall for a girl, standing at 5'9, with heels she looked like a model. Perfectly formed C cup breast, taught flat stomach and a thin waist that widen out sharply to form shapely hips before narrowing to long athletic legs. Hot was and understatement she was gorgeous.

"C'mon" he said standing up extending his hand to her.

"Wha? Incase you've forgotten were in the middle of a lecture and I barely have any notes."

Inuyasha smirked holding up his notebook which had at least sixteen pages of notes. "I think we can manage; besides I'm acing this class so I can help you on what we missed."

Sango nodded grabbing her stuff. Inuyasha tucked her hand in his and the two made their silent retreat out the backdoor. On her way out Sango was pleased to see nearly all of the class was asleep. "So where to oh Great One?" Sango asked

In response Inuyasha slammed her against the wall kissing her fiercely. Sango responded opening up her mouth and lazily stroking his tongue with her own. When Inuyasha broke the kiss Sango's face was flush and her eyes were much more alert. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers staring into her eyes, "Gotta wake the sleepy slayer up somehow." He said using his nickname for her.

"Well I've woken up a little bit but I need to be stimulated more." Inuyasha grinned pulling her against him. His lips met hers, his tongue seeking entrance; she opened for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha hands ran over her clothed form admiring each distinctive curve. Grabbing her backside he easily lifted her so that she was level with his taller six foot frame. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her back arched and her hot core grinded against his restricted erection. Inuyasha abandoned her mouth, kissing her cheek before running his tongue on the underside of her jaw. He grunted in annoyance at her turtle neck, curse winter for being so goddamn cold.

His sharp claw ran across the fabric, he repeated this on the other side and then sucked greedily at her newly exposed neck.

"So Kagome when are we gonna have that date that you keep putting off."

"For the last time Kouga my life's to busy right now for a boyfriend and besides you already have a girlfriend, a very, very, very jealous girlfriend if you've forgotten."

Inuyasha groaned burying his face into Sango's neck. Of all the damn times for those two to interrupt them it had to be this one. He could hear them rounding the corner. With Inhuman speed he leapt over the thirty foot tall roof and bounded over to the parking lot. Landing right next to his red Toyota truck he set Sango down, digging for his keys. He gave a cry of triumph when he found them. The Cargo door popped open and he picked up the dazed Sango up and set her down on the makeshift bed that lay on the floor. The door clicked shut behind him and Inuyasha took in the sight. His very hot girlfriend lay spread on the floor of his car, her hair fanned out behind her, he lips were pink and bruised. A lustful glow settled in her eyes.

"Time to wake you up." His hands made quick work of her sweater and bra. He kneaded the flesh under he breast, a claw flicked her nipple. His mouth paid homage to her collarbone. His tongue trailed down her body licking between her breasts and twirling around each nipple. He flicked his tongue like a snake at each before taking the wet, erect buds into his mouth, sucking like a newborn. His callused hands ran down her side passing over her flat stomach before settling at the button of her tight jeans. Inuyasha's mouth followed placing small kisses on her belly accompanied by little nips from his fangs.

He watched as her jeans slide past her voluptuous ass and down her long silky legs. He pushed his fingers against her panties, stroking her button through them. Her moans invigorated him. His finger pushed against the pink cloth entering her slightly. She spread her legs wider for him. "Please Inu- oooh." Inuyasha eyes shined mischievously as he watched _his _slayer throw her head back. Her flushed face and pouting lips were irresistible and while he tasted her his claws made short work of the straps holding her pink underwear together. A finger and tongue entered Sango at the same and she groaned. Her hands reached out spastically trying to grab him, less she lose her grip on the world. Her hands found Inuyasha's highly sensitive ears, stroking them, delighted when he turned to putty.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to rub his head against her hand. Damn it, he wasn't done pleasing her and the hands on his ears was distracting, to distracting. Inuyasha removed her hands and held them above her head. Sango tried to protest but she was cut off as his finger slammed back into her. Inuyasha added another finger and moved the two digits in a scissor like motion while his thumb rubbed against her clit. A third and then finally a fourth finger were added, preparing the girl for something much bigger. Sango's moans got consistently louder until she was damn near screaming. Inuyasha knew she was close, so he buried his face into her snatch. His skilled tongue wrapped around her clit, flicking it like a snakes, he rolled her clit inside his mouth before sucking on it skillfully. That sent Sango over the edge and with a careful placement of his fingers Sango squirted all over the place. Inuyasha tongue swept down her groin finding her asshole, he licked around it before pressing his slimy appendage against it, entering her. Her body literally lifted off the floor as multiple orgasmic spasms rocked through her. After several minutes she was finally spent and lay quiet. Inuyasha kicked off his pants and boxers freeing his turgid member. "Sango?" he asked. Her breathing was too deep to be conscious. Inuyasha shook her lightly and still she did not rise. He slapped his face with a groan, damn it she was a sleep. Looking down at his impressive hard on Inuyasha shook his head "Talk about blue balls."

Outside the truck Kagome was awestruck and very horny. Hot damn, Inuyasha knew how to please a women and porn stars had nothing compared to his _thing._

WOW! That took forever to write and then type. I've had that in my notebook for nearly a month and it's been on my computer screen for at least a week. Well tell me what you think please! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
